There are a variety of liquid containers, such as beverage cans. A beverage can is a container manufactured from aluminum or steel (e.g., tin-plated steel) designed to hold a single serving of a beverage. For example, a common beverage can is a soda can used for holding soda. Typically, soda cans have a stay-tab opening mechanism. This mechanism involves utilizing a scored lid with a tab to depress the lid. The tab can be used as a lever to push the scored region into the can, opening up a hole. However, there is no mechanism to prevent spillage from drinking from such a can. That is, a user, such as a child, may spill a portion of the beverage from such a can that is opened up using a stay-tab opening mechanism.
A sippy cup is a training cup that lets a child drink without spilling. Sippy cups typically include a lid with a spout that lets a child drink without spilling. While sippy cups are typically used to help transition babies from bottles to regular cups, it is a mechanism to prevent spillage.
If a beverage can, such as a soda can, could have a sippy cup lid placed on the beverage can after opening it, then a user, such as a child, may be able to drink from such a beverage without spillage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for developing a sippy cup lid to prevent spillage from an opened beverage can, such as a soda can.